


morning wake up

by soliari



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soliari/pseuds/soliari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hauto overuses his mana and this time, Nitoh is going to keep an eye on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning wake up

Haruto’s been sleeping off mana overuse for what feels like forever (fourteen hours, but then Nitoh’s never been patient) and Nitoh wants to see him awake again. He’s been back in town for months, now, helping Nitoh and Mayu clean up the loose artificial Phantoms, following up on old leads from Kizaki to make sure the entire menace is eradicated. They can’t be too careful - and as long as there are wizards, there are Phantoms, because as long as there’s hope, there’s despair - and this is the first time Haruto’s been impulsive enough (or desperate enough) to over-use his mana and collapse. But Koyomi’s not here to keep an eye on him, and Nitoh’s not willing to give up this chair to Shunpei. Especially since he has evening classes and Shunpei needs to practice instead of bustle around knocking over all of Haruto’s stuff.

Haruto stirs, and Nitoh leans over, one hand on the bed. “Haruto?” he asks, and cups a hand at his mouth like a sailor yelling for land, “hey, Haruto! You in there?”

"Nnngh," Haruto answers, eloquent at first waking as always, and Nitoh grins, leaning over him entirely, so he can get a great big Kousuke Nitoh face wake-up. "What time is it?" he asks, rubbing at his face without sitting up.

"Eleven," Nitoh reports, cheery. "Mayu killed the Phantom and we hauled you back here to sleep it off. You getting lazy in your old age?"

"Shut up," Haruto says, and finally opens his eyes. He recoils comically at the nearness of Nitoh’s face, and Nitoh starts to sit back, until Haruto finds his shirt with long fingers and yanks. Nitoh, never particularly graceful even when he’s prepared, goes down with an ‘oof!’ on both of their parts, sprawled half-off the bed and half-on Haruto’s comforter.

"Harutoooo," he whines, and wiggles his knee up onto the bed to flop properly on the bed - and properly on Haruto, leg thrown over him and head propped up on his arm. He splays his fingers over Haruto’s chest, curled over him, and Haruto turns his had toward him, his hair rustled up like his bedhead is rearing up for attack. Nitoh reaches out to rustle it down a little, and then sighs, sliding his fingers over Haruto’s temple. "Morning," he says, and Haruto smiles, just a little.

"When is Shunpei coming in to bother me?" he asks, voice rough as sleep clears from it.

"Lunchtime," Nitoh says, and curls his hand in the comforter to tug on it. Haruto looks down.

Then he looks back up. “Are you getting lunchtime in early?” he teases, and that’s the last Nitoh will have of that, tugging the bedspread out of the way and simultaneously attempting to get on top of Haruto.

As always, this doesn’t go as he’d planned, and Haruto - somehow -winds up on top of him, the comforter wrapped around Nitoh’s legs. “Maybe I’m getting in lunchtime early?” he muses, and the sleep is gone from his eyes and his movements as he peels Nitoh’s shirt up over his body and trails the hem with mouth. Nitoh struggles to assist him, and by the time the fabric is at his elbows, Haruto reaches out to catch it, Nitoh’s arms trapped.

"Hey!" Nitoh complains. "Haruto, hey—!" He quiets as Haruto mouths at his throat, then brushes a careful kiss over his collarbone. "Hey…" he continues, his whining losing potency as Haruto continues.

The whining has stopped entirely a minute later, which is just in time for Shunpei to slam the door open worried someone had died from the thumping.


End file.
